


[Comic] My tribute to my beloved

by SDSlanderson



Series: GnM collab [2]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDSlanderson/pseuds/SDSlanderson
Summary: Matador Hernan flirting clueless student Kirk





	[Comic] My tribute to my beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Old Art  
> Headcannon by [ComposerofDiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord)

Will and Tina brought Kirk on a school trip to Spain, they met Hernan working as a matador there

also, [ComposerofDiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord) once told me this

> In Spain, it is tradition to dedicate the bull to someone during the final stage of the fight. The Matador can dedicate the bull to the whole crowd someone special in the crowd. This is done by throwing their cap at them.
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

 

END

 


End file.
